Diary of a Woman Most Likely to Go Insane
by WishfulSensation
Summary: LJ Lily recieves a diary from her mother to write about the events taking place in her life. With the flirty James Potter, her two best friends,and the fact James knows and is trying to steal her diary leaves nothing short of an interesting year.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it.**

**So I finally got this story up and I hope you understand the delay. I hope this story is up to your expectations and reviews would be lovely!**

September 17,

"Hey Lily," James grinned at me taking a seat beside me at the overcrowded Gryffindor table and taking a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Seats taken Potter," I was miffed that he'd dare to ruin my morning by even 'gracing' me with his presence.

"There wasn't anybody sitting there," he shrugged, grabbing a plate and stuffing it with all kinds of food most people couldn't even stomach.

"Well there would be if you weren't sitting there. You see how that works?" I groaned standing up to leave when James' hand shot up into the air to stop me.

"I totally understand Lils," he smiled and I stared at him in disbelief. It usually took him much longer to catch onto my less then subtle hints so I just stood there looking like an idiot with my mouth wide open while he picked up his pumpkin juice and took a sip.

"Well then, that's good I suppose," I stuttered and mentally slapped myself for that. That one sentence could make people think I was going soft. Soft for James Potter... that'd be the day. As far as I'm concerned he could stick his wand up his arse and snog Severus before I ever applauded him for anything and what scared me is that he would probably be willing to do it.

"I understand that you're totally in love with me," he beamed at me and I felt my lips pull down at the corners. When would this madness stop? James Potter, says McGonagall, is probably the number one reason for stress and early drop-out around Hogwarts. See? Even the statistics are on my side for Merlin's sake and yet James continues to relentlessly show up everywhere I go and bothering me to no end.

I had a rude comeback on the tip of my tongue when my brown and gray owl, Terry, swooped in with all the other soaring owls and landed neatly in front of me. It wasn't abnormal to get letters and packages from my family and friends back home so I took the package in my hands and turned it to the back to find where it was taped and started to rip it open.

"Hey Lils," I looked up to see my two best friends Tessa and Robyn sitting in front of me. They were both looking at James beside me, Tessa looking irritated while Robyn looked a bit dazed.

I was sorry to admit that one of my best friends who I loved dearly had fallen for the charms of James Potter and even dated him once.

"Hey guys," James and I responded at the same time and he looked at me grinning like this was some kind of sign. I rolled my eyes at all three of them before putting my attention on the parcel in front of me again.

I carefully ripped it in case what was in side was delicate or breakable but I doubted it because it was shaped and felt look a book. Probably a good Muggle one that my mother had read and thought I would enjoy as well. My mother was where I got my love of reading. She was a fanatic and it drove my dad insane. In the summers when I came home me and my mom would spend countless hours in the backyard with the books pulled to our faces intently.

When the wrapping paper fell away to the table it revealed a beautiful, black leather bound diary with a small Gryffindor lion in the left corner. This is how I came to get you.

I eagerly opened 'you' to the first page with James looking at me curiously from his spot beside me and looking at 'you' with a certain kind of lust in his eyes. I reflexively moved a little farther away from him with the best intentions in mind; to keep you from his grabbing hands.

The first page of the diary was a letter from my mom explaining why she'd sent this to me just like every other gift and I carefully took the page between my fingers and began to read.

_Dear My Sweetest Lily,_

_Since year one I've only heard of this, in your words not mine, insufferable boy James Potter. I thought you would find this diary of some use to you on that particular subject. This diary is not only meant for just writing your thoughts but for writing your experiences and I am quite certain he will be involved in a few. This diary is almost an exact replica of the diary that helped me through my high school years and I was hoping maybe this could be the same kind of help for you as it was for me._

_I have only one request with this gift; write as much as you can. A pain it may be to write in this small book, that I can assure you will be your great friend by the end of the year, instead of doing your persistent studying but I make this request out of pure experience. When I was your age I wrote nearly everyday about my exciting experiences or sometimes just plain what was going on in my life._

_By the end of this year when you take out this small, loyal friend you will be able to read over all your experiences and feel the pain, joy or anger you'd felt in the moment you wrote all those entries. It's almost like a roller coaster in the way flipping through the pages gives you that certain thrill._

_At times the writing may just seem tedious and those will be your short entries but sometimes you'll take this book and write for hours and when you finish you'll seem oddly relieved like you've just told someone your deepest secret but instead of laughing or gawking they'll understand and accept what you've told them but really no one even has to know what's going on in that complicated head of yours. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

"What does it say?" I looked over to see James stretching his neck trying to see past my bent over head.

"It's none of your business you insufferable git," I glowered at him before standing to chase after Tessa and Robyn who had risen from their seats with a quick goodbye and scurried away chatting quickly under their breaths.

"Hi," I smiled coming up behind Robyn who jumped slightly at the sound of my voice and Tessa turned to look at me with the kind of expression people give you when they've just been talking about you but stopped when you showed up.

Tessa is tall, nearly 6'0, with a slender body and naturally black, wispy hair that falls about shoulder length maybe an inch or so longer that seems to drive Robyn insane.

"If my hair was naturally that color I would at least dye it to a 'natural' looking blond to give it some kind of healthy look besides that depressing black mob on your head," Robyn always points out not caring about bruising Tessa's ego, which she barely has any of to begin with.

Tessa's dad had not stuck around when she was born. He left with some other girl to Canada Tessa had told me. He had claimed her mother to be a freak when he'd found out about her being a witch and had disappeared not a week after Tessa was born.

She is quiet and always has her nose pressed in a good book and though she would never admit it out loud she has a enormous crush on Remus Lupin, best friend of James Potter but Remus is tolerable at least.

Robyn on the other hand has a nearly perfect life. Her mother and father are pure bloods with a huge inheritance that had kept them going for years with all the expensive things in life without even a job.

She has also inherited her mothers rich, blond hair that falls in soft waves down past her shoulders and her mothers curves, in which the boys so rudely point out, 'in all the right places.'

She is full of never ending confidence and a never ending line up of guys at her feet. It isn't uncommon to find several vases full of flowers on her side of the room.

She not only knows the latest styles but has them already hung up in her closet. It bothers Tessa to no end how material things seem to make her so happy.

She may sound terrible but really she is loyal and extremely nice if your as close with her as I am but shes also a truly incredible liar and almost as great a prankster as the infamous Marauders.

"Hey Lils," Robyn smiled at me convincingly like they had just been talking about the weather and I would have believed her if I had not seen the look on Tessa's face.

"Hello guys. Tessa what's wrong?" I tried to get her to admit it without me having to make a fuss and as I had guessed she gave in almost immediately with this strangely guilty look on her face.

"Well we were just talking about how James seems to be really in love with you and isn't that kind of unhealthy the way he dotes after you. He follows you everywhere and tries to get you to go out with him every other hour," Tessa's words were rushed and for you diary that explains my hatred for that immature, arrogant jerk back in the Great Hall.

"Trust me better men have tried to make James fall out of love with me and failed," I grinned at them even though inside I wanted to scream. The latest phase at Hogwarts was to come up to me and congratulate me on maturing James. Which I happen to know is a scam in his part or it must be at least.

"Did you see the way he looked at your diary?" Robyn giggled, and I realized now that I was in danger.

James wants you and James always gets what he wants.


End file.
